Guzmania lingulataxc3x97squarossa. 
xe2x80x98GUZ 229xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a newly developed interspecific hybrid Guzmania plant Guzmania lingulataxc3x97squarossa resulting from a planned breeding program that I conduct on an ongoing basis. The objects of the breeding program include the crossing of selected parent plants from the numerous, compatible species within the genus, to obtain plants with novel and attractive phenotypes, coloration, and flowering forms. Other important selection factors may include ultimate plant size and shape, disease resistance, tolerance to different soil and growing conditions and vigor.
Among the objects of my program are to produce plants of the Bromeliaceae family which will be attractive to the consumer; which will develop reasonably rapidly under controlled conditions, and which retain for a long term, highly attractive and bright inflorescence; i.e., bract coloration, after being induced into the flowering stage. It is a specific object to provide a low maintanance plant which will be a long term decorative appointment offering an exotic color splash in the home of a buyer, or to serve as a substitute for flowering plants which have a shorter flowering duration in, for example, indoor plant and flower scapes. Finally, it is an object to develop plants which may be easily and efficiently multiplied by state-of-the-art tissue culture methods while continuing the distinctive characteristics of the plants through progressive clonal generations.
The plant of this disclosure was a selection from the progeny resulting from the cross of a seed parent Guzmania lingulata xe2x80x98Panamaxe2x80x99 (unpatented) with a pollen parent Guzmania squarossa xe2x80x98Pinkxe2x80x99 (unpatented). With the recognition that this seedling from the cross satisfied the objects of the breeding program, the individual was isolated and set aside for further observation and testing. The resulting selection has been assigned the designation xe2x80x98GUZ 229xe2x80x99 for purposes of identification. This plant has been reproduced by tissue culture under controlled conditions at Evergem Belgium, and the clonal specimens resulting therefrom have been determined to be identical to the original selection in all distinguishing characteristics.
This plant is compared with its parents in the following respects:
Guzmania lingulata xe2x80x98Panamaxe2x80x99 is 9xe2x80x3 tall and 17xe2x80x3 wide. Its foliage color is 143A adaxial and 144B abaxial. Leaf length is 9-10xe2x80x3 and width is 1xe2x80x3 to 1xc2xcxe2x80x3. Inflorescence is 6xe2x80x3-7xe2x80x3 tall and 4xc2xexe2x80x3 to 5xc2xdxe2x80x3 wide. Floral and scape bracts adaxial 43B, abaxial 40A.
Guzmania squarossa xe2x80x98Pinkxe2x80x99 is 18xe2x80x3-20xe2x80x3 tall by 12xe2x80x3-26xe2x80x3 wide. Leaf length is 13xe2x80x3-15xe2x80x3 long by 1xc2xdxe2x80x3-1xc2xexe2x80x3 wide. Foliage color is 146B adaxial and 144C abaxial. Base of scape and floral bracts are 146B adaxial and 144C abaxial, staining through the middle of scape bract 63A back to 146B adaxial and 144C abaxial at tips. Upper floral bract remain 63A at tips.
The superior attributes of this plant will be revealed in the botanical descriptions to follow.
The attributes of the plant xe2x80x98GUZ 229xe2x80x99 which distinguish it from the other similar Guzmania hybrids known to me are described as follows:
The hybrid shows unique dark red floral bract coloration, large sized flowers and medium-sized foliage. The plant size and inflorescence size makes the hybrid ideal for growth in 4xe2x80x3 and 5xe2x80x3 containers. xe2x80x98Guz 229xe2x80x99 is relatively fast growing, reaching marketability in less than two years from a 1xe2x80x3 plant. The bracts retain good color for 12 to 14 weeks under interior light conditions.